


It's too hard without her (Слишком сложно без неё)

by KarenDeidre



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenDeidre/pseuds/KarenDeidre
Summary: I know that reading fan fiction that is written in a foreign language is always difficult. Believe me, I read all my favorite works here through Google translate! And Russian is also one of the most complex languages in the world. So if you decided to start reading despite the perceived difficulties, you are already my hero!
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	It's too hard without her (Слишком сложно без неё)

**Author's Note:**

> I know that reading fan fiction that is written in a foreign language is always difficult. Believe me, I read all my favorite works here through Google translate! And Russian is also one of the most complex languages in the world. So if you decided to start reading despite the perceived difficulties, you are already my hero!

Небольшой костер равномерно потрескивал, время от времени посылая с порывами ветра россыпи мерцающих в темноте искр. Голоса цикад да редких хищных птиц, вышедших на охоту в ночную пору, вот и все, что нарушало тишину и безмятежность, царившую в природе. Ни шума пробирающихся сквозь заросли зверей, ни треска ветвей под истлевшими ногами ходячих, ни их противного утробного рычания. Невозможно было уловить даже дыхания людей, что мирно дремали подле огня. Часовой, стороживший их покой, размеренно полировал свой причудливый изгибистый посох, изредка бросая короткие взгляды на спящую пару. 

Однако стоило хрустнуть одинокой веточке в опасной близости от их стоянки, как женщина моментально распахнула глаза, напряженно вглядываясь в темноту в первые секунды. Люди? Ходячие? Дикие звери? Кэрол приподнялась на локте, разворачиваясь в сторону леса и предпринимая попытку осмотреться, да непроизвольно сжала покрепче рукоять ножа за поясом. Но стоило ей лишь чуть отстраниться от Дэрила, как хватка его руки на талии тут же усилилась. Охотник тревожно поморщился сквозь дрему, привычным движением притягивая женщину ближе к себе, так, чтобы вновь чувствовать тепло ее тела. Бросил отрывистое «Нормально все. Спи, давай» и снова погрузился в сон. 

Чтобы не рассмеяться в голос Кэрол уткнулась лицом ему в плечо, моментально расслабляясь и вдыхая такой родной запах. Для нее до сих пор оставалось загадкой как он, даже полностью не пробуждаясь ото сна, по одному только шороху или треску может различить зверь или человек к ним приближается, и несет ли непрошеный гость какую-либо опасность для их небольшого отряда. Чутье, инстинкты, опыт? Кто знает. И врядли даже через десяток лет она сможет этому научиться. 

Поборов приступ веселья, не совсем уместный при сложившихся обстоятельствах, она подняла голову с его плеча. Плеча, на котором едва затянулась рана, нанесенная его же стрелой. В этот раз Дэрил даже не поморщился, полностью игнорируя болевые ощущения. Но Кэрол знала, что стоит ей едва заметно пошевелиться или коснуться его самой легкой, мимолетной лаской, как охотник моментально проснется, окидывая женщину тревожным взглядом. Который потеплеет после, когда мужчина осознает ее намеренья и стальное кольцо его рук перестанет болезненно сдавливать ее. Словно он все еще боится, что стоит ослабить хватку и она вновь исчезнет, убежит, оставит его. Обидное осознание, но она это заслужила. Кэрол лишь надеется, что со временем сможет это исправить, вернув их былую связь. Покажет, что действительно можно верить в то, что он нужен ей ничуть не меньше. И что поможет ему справляться с его демонами также, как он помогает ей бороться со своими.

Когда Дэрил нашел ее, едва живой от усталости, с ног до головы покрытый грязью и запекшейся кровью, Кэрол поняла, что ему не придется уговаривать ее вернуться. Слишком сильными были отчаянье в его обычно спрятанных ото всех глазах, слишком непривычно дрожали руки, сомкнувшиеся на ее талии. Слишком болезненными были слова, слетавшие с его губ. 

Сама едва живая, ускользавшая в ночи от спасителей и непрошеной няньки в лице Моргана, она дрожащей рукой погладила его по спутанным волосам, утешая и успокаивая. Собралась уже привычным движением поцеловать в лоб, когда его обветренные губы в несмелой, неуклюжей ласке коснулись ее плеча и шеи. Расставляя все по своим местам, обозначая ее место в его сердце. Без слов, без вопросов, без раздумий. Слишком многое потеряно, слишком много времени упущено, слишком сложно ему было вновь оказаться без нее. 

Кэрол еще не могла отвечать на его ласки, но она и не отстранялась, подставляя нежную кожу под его неумелые ласки. Приникая к нему, сплетаясь воедино в судорожных объятиях. Только вместе, только единым целым, только так они смогут восстановиться и выжить. Рука Дэрила скользила по ее спине, обрисовывая раны. Новые, едва поджившие, и старые, сгладившиеся под влиянием времени. Лаская и утешая, снимая застарелую боль своими прикосновениями. Неуклюжими, но до безумия искренними. Болезненно чувственными. И в Кэрол, на пару с закипающими слезами, неотвратимо росло понимание, что больше она не уйдет. Ни при каких обстоятельствах. Потому что слишком сложно будет вновь оказаться без него. 

Когда к ним на лесной прогалине присоединился Морган, она даже не поняла, лишь ощутила чужое присутствие по тому, как напрягся Дэрил в ее руках. Но не отстранился, а лишь крепче прижал к себе, готовый защищать ее от всего мира.

Со вздохом Кэрол вернула голову к Дэрилу на предплечье, стараясь устроиться также удобно как до спонтанного пробуждения. Уже третий день они в пути в Александрию и третий день она засыпает и просыпается в крепких объятиях Дэрила. И не смотря на боль от принесенных им известий, она начинает вспоминать, каким может быть в этом погибающем мире счастье. Даже если за него ей все-таки придется бороться и убивать.


End file.
